Lovers and Friends: Fatal Attraction
by Naruto Uchiha06
Summary: It's almost been a month since Ami and Yumi secretly started dating and everythings going well. Until one night when two fans walk into their life. Are these fans just fans or two examples of Fatal Attraction?
1. Chapter 1

**Lovers and Friends: Fatal Attraction**

_**(Authors Entry- **Guess who…that's right it's NarutoUchiha06 back with sequel to **Lovers and Friends, Lovers and Friends: Fatal Attraction.** Sorry it took me so long my Internet modem went on the fritz so Iwasn't able toget on the Internet for almost two weeks and I've also been out buying school clothes with my parents. But I'm back and I've got some good news._

_**I'm Starting on a Doujinshi for Lovers and Friends in my artat Fanart Central. Com **so far I've only got a picture of Tony Nelson and my own version of Yumi. My name on there is **AnimeKid2006. **I've Set Up a link to it but I'm not sure it will Work if it doesn't please let me know in you reviews** But Don't Send Me E-Mail!** In this part of the Lovers and Friends Saga…well…the name of the fanfic speaks for itself and yes** There will possibly be some things in the fanfic that are similar to the movie. **So Fanfictors I give you the first chapter to **Lovers and Friends: Fatal Attraction, Welcome to the UK Girls! Enjoy)**_

**Chapter One-Welcome to the UK Girls! **

"Hey Kaz" Ami asked curiously "are we almost there?"

"The plane should be touching down shortly" The girls are on their way to Liverpool, England to play in a tribute concert to The Beatles. It's almost been a month since they were in New York City.

"Wow" Ami said filled with excitement "I can't believe we're going to play a tribute concert for The Beatles, Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr."

"Yeah" Yumi said excitedly also "And we're going to be playing with Keane, Coldplay, James Blunt, The Fray, Gnarls Barkley, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Gorillaz and a lot more groups."

"And since you like the Red Hot Chili Peppers so much maybe you can get them to autograph your Stadium Arcadium CD Case"

"Yeah but I doubt It"

"All right girls we're here!" The Puffy jet plane descended from the sky and slowly coasted to a stop on the runway of the **Liverpool John Lennon Airport**. While Ami and Yumi walked down the steps of the plane cameras flashed and fans cheered and screamed out their names while holding signs that said, "Welcome to the UK girls " and "Puffy AmiYumi Rocks". Ami and Yumi smiled and waved at them while walking, along with Kaz, towards the limousine, which would take them to their hotel.

After all three of them got into the limo thelimo drove off.

"Ok girls" Kaz said getting down to business, "The concert is scheduled to start tonight at seven o'clock and end at nine o'clock it is now four thirteen"

"So" Ami said questionably "That means we're going to go to the hotel first, put up our luggage then go to **Philharmonic Concert Hall** and practice."

"Yep"

"What" Yumi asked as she laid back in the limo "what are somesongs are we gonna play and who's going to sing them with us?"

"Well Yumi I believe you two are going to play and sing **All You Need is Love** along with James Blunt, **I Wanna Hold Your Hand** with Coldplay and then at the very end of the concert everyone'ssupposed to come out on the stage and sing **When I'm Sixty-four**"

"Oh…ok"

"Oh and girls don't forget after the concert your supposed to meet those two fans who are the presidents of the UK Puffy AmiYumi Fan club"

A couple of minutes after the small conversation the limousine arrived at** The Crown Plaza Liver Pool Hotel **which was also crowded with screaming fans. When the girls got up to their hotel room they were astounded it was bigger and more luxurious than** Trump Hotel.**

"Wow Kaz" Ami said as her eyes wandered all across the hotel "This hotel room is fantastic"

"Yeah, Kaz how were you able to pay for this place?"

"I didn't, I don't know who but some person is paying for everyone's rooms who are going to be in the concert. Now hurry and put up your luggage you have to go practice for the concert…hey Ami what's that on your neck?" Kaz pointed to the right side of Ami's neck which had a dark pink spot on it.

"Oh ummm yesterday I fell and…bumped my neck on the ground" Of course Ami knew that wasn't the case she knew that it was a hickie which came from Yumi kissing her on her neck so much. Kaz looked at Ami suspiciously.

"Um yeah Kaz" Yumi said nervously "that's what happened I-- she…fell"

"...Ok If you girls say so, now come on we've gotta get to the**Philharmonic Hall** to practice with everyone else"

"We're right behind you Kaz" Right after Kaz left the room Ami glared at Yumi.

"Yumi I told not to do that so much now I've got a hickie on my neck"

"Come on at least Kaz didn't find out"

"Yeah but he could of" Ami then turned up the colar on her suit.

"Please Ami, do you really think Kaz will be able to figure us out"

"He could…now come on we're gonna be late" And so Ami and Yumi left the room and headed for the limo not aware of the dramatic events that would happen to them during their time in the United Kingdoms.

_**(Authors Note- **There you guys go the first chapter to** Lovers and Friends: Fatal Attraction, Welcome to the UK Girls! **In case your wondering** Yes every place in this fanfic is a real place.** **The only thing that is not accurate is the time zone **cause the only time zone I really know is the time zone that I live in the Central Standard Time zone. Anyways for you guys who think the story started out in a boring way, don't worry things are gonna get better some one might even die. That's why I named this one **Fatal Attraction** and don't worry** It Won't be anything like my Shattered Heart Fanfic.**So until next time **Auf Weidersen)**_


	2. The Two Fans

**Lovers and Friends: Fatal Attraction**

_**(Authors Entry- **Here you guys go the second chapter to **Lovers and Friends: Fatal Attraction. **Oh and **Luminous Kyo** thanks for telling me the link didn't I think I know what the problem was it should probably work now.)_

**Chapter Two- The Two Fans **

That night at the **Philharmonic Hall **the concert began directly at seven o'clock. Millions of people screamed as they heard their favorite bands and groups play their versions of The Beatles greatest hits.Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr, who were in the very front , evenstood up and cheered with the fans to all of the songs. Yoko Ono was also there. Then it was time for Ami, Yumi and James Blunt to perform their first act on the stage that night.

"Well" James said in a shaky voice "Looks like it's about time for us to go out and perform"

"Um James?"

"Yes Ami?"

"Are you all right?"

"Oh Yeah I'm just a little nervous I mean I've performed on tours but…never have I performed in front of millions of people"

"Don't be nervous I'm sure you'll do fine" James and Ami smiled at one another then all three of them went out on stage and performed All You Need Is Love. Fans cheered and screamed as Ami, Yumi and James Blunt played and sung. As they sung James and Ami smiled real big at each other while Yumi partially frowned out of jealousy. After the concert, which actually ended at eleven fifteen, Ami, Yumi and Kaz headed back to their hotel in the limo.

"Wow" Ami said as she took a drink from her water bottle "That sure was some concert"

"Yeah" Yumi said while sweat still dripped of her forehead "And I was able to get the Red Hot Chili Peppers to autograph my Stadium Arcadium CD case."

"I can't wait to get back to the hotel and take a nice warm bath"

"But before you can do that Ami" Kaz said as he counted his money " You two girls will have to meet the two presidents of your fan clubs at the hotel"

"I wonder what they'll be like" When Ami, Yumi and Kaz arrived at the door of their hotel room Kaz turned around and said "All right girls they're waiting for you in there are you ready?"

"Kaz" Yumi asked suspiciously "Are you sure it's not Harmony cause if it is I'll--"

"Don't worry Yumi I'm sure it's not Harmony" When Kaz turned back around to unlock the door Yumi whispered to Ami saying, "If it's Harmony we run like hell" Ami just nodded her head and said "gotcha" When Kaz opened the door,Ami and Yumi walked in and there sitting on the couch watching TV were a boy and a girl who seemed to be in the same age group as Ami and Yumi. When they saw Ami and Yumi their faces lit up and they walked over to them. The young man came over to Ami and nervously said"Hello my name is Blake Bradley and I'm the president of the UK Ami fan club."

Ami put out her hand and said "Pleased to meet you" Blake shook her hand and said "The pleasures all mine". Blake had light green eyes and red-orange hair. He was wearing camouflage pants, a red shirt and a silver bracelet, which said Daft Punk. Then the young woman came over, shook Yumi's hand and said, "Hi my names Winter Bradley and I'm the president of the UK Yumi fan club". Winter had light blue eyes and her hair stylewas like Avril Lavignes. She was wearing black boots, a short Scottish skirt that came above her knees, and a shirt that had Bart Simpson on it saying Rock. "It's an honor to finally meet the goddess of rock" Yumi apparently flattered by the comment shook Winter's hand and said "Yeah, it's nice to meet you also"

After all four greeted each other Kaz said "Well since you two have met Ami and Yumi you may now leave" Just when Winter and Blake were about to leave Ami blurted out "Wait a minute Kaz you mean...that's it?"

"Well yeah I promised them that they would meet you two and they did so they have to go"

"Well" Yumi said mostly upset "That's a load of crap hey how would you two like to spend a whole day with us tommorrow?" Winter and Blake quickly turned and Blake said "You guys really mean that?"

"Yeah" Ami said in her cheerful voice "We just wanna get to know you guys a little more."

"Um...Ok"

"Well where would you liketo meet up with us"

Winter scratched her head and said "How about all four of us meet up at the hotel lobby at ten o'clock"

"Ok see you tommorrow bye" Winter and Blake waved goodbye and left. Ami and Yumi went to bed so tommorrow they could meet up with the two fans.

_**(Authors Note-**That was chapter two to** Lovers and Friends: Fatal Attraction, The Two Fans**. For those of you who are wondering who **Daft **_**Punk**_is I'll tell you **Daft Punk** is a Electronica duo who consist of two memebers **Thomas Bangalter** and **Guy Manual de Homem Christo. They are one of the most succesful electronic music colaborations of all timeNO DOUBT ABOUT THAT! I Have thier CD's:Homework, Discovery, and Human After All.)**_


	3. Getting to Know One Another

**Lovers and Friends: Fatal Attraction**

_**(Authors Entry- **The third chapter to **Lovers and Friends: Fatal Attraction, Getting to Know One Another. **_

**Chapter Three-Getting to Know One Another**

The very next day Ami and Yumi got up directly eight o'clock, took their baths, got dressed and went down to the hotel lobby to meet up with Winter and Blake at nine fifty-nine. When they got there, there in front of the artificial waterfalls stood Winter and Blake. When Ami and Yumi came over to where they were Ami noticed Blake was holding small bouquet of red roses. Blake held them out to Ami and said in a nervous voice "T-these are f-for you."

Ami took the bouquet,gave him a real big smile and said "Wow thanks!" Blake blushed at her reaction and smile. Then Winter came over to Yumi andsaid "I also got you something Yumi" Winter held out to Yumi a red leather studded choker.

"Thank's I've been trying find andbuy this thing for over two months!" Yumi took off her black spiked choker and put on the new one.

"So Yumi where would you like to go today"

"To tell you the truth I don't know do you have a place in mind?"

"Well there's a video arcade not to far from her it's got some nice games wanna go?"

"Alright" After that,Yumi and Winter left Ami and Blake to head down to the video arcade. Ami smiled at Blake and said "Blake is there anywhere you wanna go"

"Well since it's now ten o'five andrestraunts stopped selling breakfastan hour ago...I was wondering if you would like to go eat attheRain Forest Cafe"

"I'd love to!"

"OK" Blake and Ami went out the hotel, got ataxi and rodeuptown to the restraunt. As that was happeningYumi and Winter werewalking to the arcade.

"So Winter what do you do for a living?"

"Well besides from running the fanclub I work at a big music/instrument store called MVC"

"So I guess you own a lot of instruments"

"Actually I really don't own any but I plan to buy an electric guitar when I've earned enough money...here we are Chester's Arcade the biggest arcade in liverpool." Yumi and Winter entered the arcade and started playing games. Meanwhile Ami and Blake were eating at the Rain Forst Cafe while talking to one another.

"So Blake besides Yumi and I who are your favorite music artist"

"Well let's see...I like the Gorillaz, Benny Benassi, Kylie Minogue, Madonna, and I absolutely love Daft Punk but I bet you've never heard of any of them.

"I think I've heard of the Gorillaz"

"Maybe when we'redone eating we can go check out some CD's at Best Buy"

"Ummm ok" And so Ami andBlake sat there and atetheir meal. Back at Chester's Arcade, Yumi and Winterchallenged each other at Dance Dance Revolution. They seemed as if they were equally matched until Yumi accidentally slipped and fell down. Winterhurried over to Yumi and helped her up.

"You okay Yumi"

"Yeah I just slipped you've got some nice mov--" Yumi suddenly noticed that Winter's eyes had changed from light blue to grass green.

"Hey whst happened to your eyes, are those some new kind of contacts?"

Winter answered in soft sad"No,my eyesjust change colors"

"Why"

"Well...I've gotta go to the restroom."

"...OK"

"Wan't me togo get a drink for you"

"Ok"Winter ran off to the restroom as Yumi got the drink's. In the restroom there Winter stood in front of the sink mirrror her eyes full ofpain and sadness.

"It's...all because of Them" she said in a stern angry voice "**It's All Because of Them!**" All of sudden Winterhit themirror with her right fist, causing the mirrior to shatter right in front of her and her hand wasn't damaged.

"Calm down Winter" she said to herself "Don't let this one little thing get to you today...you can do this ." Winter took in a deep breath and exitedthe restroom buryingthe pain of her past deeper and deeper into her heart. At BestBuy, Blake and Amibought and listened to some music. After they left Best Buy they went and walked on Crosby Beach."

"So Ami what do you think aboutBenny Benassi?"

"I like himI think I heard one of his songs in a club back in New York City"

"What's It like over there in New York"

"Well...It's got it's goods and it's bads"

"What'sso good about it?"

"There's alot stores you can shop at, nice dance clubs, and some of the people are friendly."

"What's the bad stuff'

"The air is polluted, it's not very clean, and to tellyou the out of all the people I met there only one was friendly"

"How were all the other ones unfriendly?"

"...You reallly wanna know"

"Yeah"

"Ok...I was almost raped."

"**What...how!"**

"Well I was walking back to my hotel room when all of a sudden these guys started chasing me. Then I was caught by their leader and dragged down into an alley."

"Then what happened"

"The leader ripped off all my clothes and just when when he was about to enter me Yumi threw him off me and beat up theten guys but she couldn't defeat the leader.

"Who defeated him?"

"A friend thatI made at adance club his name was Tony Nelson"

"Tony Nelson?"

"Yeah do you know him"

"I think Winter mentioned him once...anyways what happened after that"

"Yumi covered me up with her jackett and took me back to the hotel room"

"I wish I was as brave asTough as Yumi why infact...I envy her?"

"Why Blake?"

"Because then you might want to be my girlfriend instead of Yumi's" Ami looked at Blake in shock and said "**HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!"**

"I could tell by the way you two looked at one another and of course that giant hickee on your neck...but don't worry I won't tell anyone I promise." Ami let out a huge sigh "Thank's Blake does Winter know"

"No...and I hope she doesn't because she would be devastated"

"Why is she homophobic"

"Not at all It's because...she's in love with Yumi"

"She Is?"

"Yeah and If she found out not only wouldshe be devastated but she mi--"

"Might what"

"I...I'm sorry Ami...I can't tell you now...maybe...some other time." When Ami looked into Blake's eyes his eyesalso changed colors but she didn't say anything about It.

"Ok...Blake" That night back at the hotel Ami watched TV as she waited for Yumi to get back.

_"What was It" _Ami said in her thought's_ "That Blake wouldn't tell me...why did his eyes change colors like that...something's not right"_ Then at twelve o'clock that night Yumi came in.

"Hey Yumi how was your day with Winter"

"Great" Yumi said in aslightly drunken slur"she really knows how to party and hold her liqour." Yumi then walked into her bedroom and closed the door. Ami went in and sat on the bed Yumi.

"Yumi"

"Yeah?"

"Did Winter do anything...unusual?"

"Not that I know of..."Ami thought for a momentshrugged her shoulders and looked at Yumi with a seductive smile.

"Hey Yumi...I'm not wearing any panties under my nightgown...Yumi?" Ami then noticed that Yumi was fast asleep. So Ami kissed Yumi goodnight turned out th light and went to her room.


	4. Our Dreadful Past

**Lovers and Friends: Fatal Attraction**

_**(Authors Intro-** **Alright guys I need your help with a decision.** As I've told you **I'm About to Start a Doujinshi of Lovers and Friends on Fanart CentralI've Even Set Up A Link to the Website on my profile page.** The thing I need help with is **Should I post Lovers and Friends on the website so other people can read it please send me your suggestions in your reviews**. _In this chapter...well let's just say Winter and Blake's past is just like a characters off ofRurouni Kenshin. This chapter will mostly be a flashback sequence, enjoy.)

**Chapter Four-Our Dreadful Past**

When Ami woke up the next morning, Yumi had already left to go meet up with Winter somewhere. Ami grabbed her cell phone and called Blakewith the phone number he gave her yesterday. The phone rung and Blake answered.

"Hello?"

"Where do you want us to meet up?"

"Oh...meet me at Princes Park"

"Ok but...Blake will you tell me?"

"Yeah...I'll tell you everything"

"OK"Ami hung up the phone and got ready to meet up with Blake. Meanwhile Yumi and Winter were hanging out at The Cavern Club, a legendary rock n roll club.

"Aw man" Yumi said as she rubbed the side of her head"My head is bumping with pain"

"I'm sorry Yumi I didn't mean for you to get a hangover from last night"

"It's not your fault...but you drunk more than I did and you don't have a hangover."

"I guess that's what I get for drinking forseveral years" They smiled at one another.

"So you want me to get you some ice?"

"Yeah Ok" Winter asked the bartender for a bag of ice.

"Yumi, you didn't have to meet up with me if your head was hurting this bad"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't dissappoint you like that...In fact I like you, you and me understand one another."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Ma'am" the bartender said softly "Here's your ice"

"Thanks" Winter took the Ice and held it up against Yumi's head as they smiled ateach other.

When Ami got to Princes Park she walked around and tried to find Blake.

"Ami over here!" not to far away was Blake sitting on a park bench feeding the pigeons. Ami went over,sat right next to Blake, and joined him in . Blake took in a deep breath and said "So you really wanna know about me and Winter's past."

"Well...not really I just want to know why Winter would...yes I want to know everything"

"Ok Ami...I'll tell you of our terrible...dreadful past...It all started when Winter and I were just little kids.

* * *

_**"Winter, Blake Get In Here Now!"** Eight year old Winter ran to the kitchen in a panic with six year old Blake right behind her. When they got to the kitchen their uncle and aunt stood along with their grand-mother and their eight cousins,five boys and three girls,all of them with a frown on their face._

_Winter answereed in a quivering voice"Yes...uncle?"_

_"We're done eating breakfastso you and that little runt clean up the kitchen!"_

_"Yes sir" All of a sudden little Blake softly said "When do we get to eat?" Winter looked at Blake then their uncle came over, picked him up by the collar of his raggedy clothes and said**"You've got some damn nerve talking to me like that you little brat you'll eat what evers left on the floor!"** The uncle threw Blake into the wall and kicked him several times. But Blake just smiled. After the uncle brutally kicked Blake he left the kitchen along with the other famliy memebers. While he did he said "**Worthless half breeds no wonder your father or mother didn't want you!"**_

_" Your absolutely righttheir fathershould've" the aunt said elegantly "Never had sex with that geicha"_

_"Whore" the grandmother said "Is more like It ...and now they're both dead and they left us with those two pieces of scum" The eight cousins just sneered at Blake and Winter. After they left Winter went over to Blake as he got of the floor. She and Blake just smiled at each other._

_"Why did you ask him you knew he would hit you" Blake just smiled even bigger and said "I know but I'm hungry."_

_"I know hopefully they didn't spit on the left over food this time...now come on we've gotta clean up." _

* * *

"You see Ami...since our mother and father were dead we were sent to live with our uncle and his family at his secluded mansion in thehills of Whales, England,where hedistributed wine...but we were not welcomed...they would beat us alot and call us halfbreeds since we're half japanese."

"Then If they beat you"Ami said in a partially loud voice,"Why did you smile so much?"

"Well when they beat us,If we cried they said we were being complaining little selfish runts...but when we smiled they would get tired of beating us faster.

* * *

_**"Put Your Back Into It Ya Little Bitch!"**One of the cousins yelled a__t Winter as she tried to carry a __wine barrel up to her uncles wine warehouse on __her back.** "If you don't I'll kick your ass!" **All of a sudden Winter tripped over a rock with her barefeet and fell to the ground. The eight-teen year old cousin __stomped over to her with his hundred dollar Irish sword in his hand and said__**"You Worthless piece of shit **__**you don't even deserve to be struck with the scabbard of my sword!" **Just as he was beating Winter his older brother said "Hey come over here"_

_"What Is It?"_

_"Come take a look at the news paper",So he walked __over to where his older __brother was and read the news paper. After he read it he was even madder than before._

_"Damn they still haven't caught that bastard!"_

_"No and accroding to the news he's killed twenty police now...just with his sword"_

_"Damn because of him dad's wine sell's will __be alot slower__...well if it was me fighting him_ _I'd be able to take him out with just one srtike of my sword...**like this!" **And after he said that he cut the wine barrel in half and the wine spilled all over Winter.The uncle came out with a frown on his saying**"What the hell was that noise!"**The two brothers looked at one another, then at Winter__smiled and said "**Winter dropped one of the wine barrels dad, and the wine spilled out of it!" **The upset uncle walked over to Winter and said__**"You Little bitch I gave you an easy job and you can't even do It?"**The cruel uncleslapped Winter across her face__ and beat her as the two brothers watched __in pleasure. But Winter just kept smiling. **"Since you can't do It alone you and your brother **__**can do it together**__**...and the only time your coming into the house is to take out the trash so both **__**of you can go sleep In the warehouse tonight...nor will you two have lunch ordinner **__**now get back to work!"** And so Wnter along with Blake carried all the wine barells up to the warehouse they finished atnight time__. That night when__Winter took out the trash she suddenly heard loud__noises not far from her like gunshots so she ran in the direction of the noise. When she __arrived to where the noise was coming from, there she saw in the woods ten policemen being sliced bit by bit by a tall man who was wearing all black__holding a giant samurai sword and he had two wakizashi's. When the man sawWinter he walked over to her picked her up and held the sword to her throat. _

_"You saw me kill these men...thereforeI must kill you."Winter just started laughing._

_"What's so funny...are you not afraid of death?"_

_"No sir...not at all" The man stared into Winter's eyes and saw that they changed colors._

_"Girl...you fascinate me...give me a place to stay and I might not kill you."_

_"Yes... sir"Winter led the man up to the warehouse. WhenBlaked saw the man he developed apuzzled look on his face._

_"I see you have a brother"_

_"Yes his name is Blake"_

_"Do you have any food and bandages?"_

_Winter shook her head. The mysterious man then sat down in front of one of the wine barrels._

_"Um sir" Blaked asked softly"My name is Blake...what is yours?"_

_"My name is Shoujiro Shishio"_

_"Um...Mr. Shishio why did you kill those policemen"_

_"I killled them because they tried to kill me"_

_"A-a-are you a bad guy"_

_"I don't think so"_

_"What did you do for those policemen to try to kill you?"_

_"I assasinated a very important buiness man for the Yakuza__...shouldn't you two be in bed?"_

_"We don't...have one sir"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because...our uncle said beds aren't ment for dogs"_

_"...So your uncle and his familytreats you wtong huh?"_

_"Yes sir" Winter said quietly_

_"...Then why don't you kill'em?"_

_"What?"_

_"In this world only the strong survive If your strong you live...and if your weak __you die",After he said that he suddenly faded into a deep sleep and a couple of minutes later so did Wintr and Blake. So for the next several days, Blake and Winter snuck food and bandages out of their uncles house and took them back out to Shoujiro and every night when they'd finished working they would tell Shoujiro about the abusive thing's their family did to them. But Shoujiro just kept saying "In this world only the fittest survive._

_One morningafter he hadfinished eating and rewrapping his bandages he then said"Both of you...are quite fascinating, your eyes change colors__, you both smile when you feel pain and you don't defend yourself...interesting."_

_He thenstood up took both of his wakizashis out and said "Take these as payment for my stay and remember what I said...If your strong you live and if your weak...you die.__..I must now leave you,goodbye"__Shoujiro then left Blake and Winter. That whole day as Blake and Winter carried the wine barrels, they thought upon what Shoujiro said, especially Winter._

_That night at the mansion the old grandmother entered the living__room where everyone except Winter and Blake were sitting. "Did any of you eat my beef wellington?" All of them shook their heads._

_"Come to think of it" the uncle said"We are missing some food and all the bandages but none of us have been bleeding or anything" Then the aunt included herself by saying" Then who could be taking them" All of a sudden one of te cousins said "Hey Dad didn't they say on the news that that assasin was around this region and had a minimum amount of wounds?"_

_"Well if he's around here **who** could be helping him out!" All of a sudden they all had a shocked look on their face as they figured out the two people who had been housing the assasin.**"Damn those two brats...they're gonna pay!" **As it began to thunder that night, at the warehouse Winter and Blake stared at the wakizashi's Shintoko had gave them._

_"Winter?"_

_"Yes Blake?"_

_"Do you think what Mr.Shishio said is right?"_

_"Well...as you know it hurts when we get beatings...and would probably hurt even more to die by a sword so--" Winter was suddenly interupted by the roaring voice of her uncle**"Come out of that warehouse you little traitors!"** Winter and Blake hid the wakizashi's __and when they opened the door to the warehouse there in front of them stood their uncle along with the rest of his family along with bat's and sticks in their hands. The uncle then grabbed Winter and said**"Where's the assassin!"**_

_"I-I don't know"_

_"**Don't play dumb!"** He then thew Winter down so hard that she coughed up blood._

_"He's not in the warehouse dad" one of the sons said," he must of left"_

_"**Damnit...and it's because of you two...I should kill you right now!"**_

_"That wouldn't be a good idea dad we've already called the police on this guyand they're on their way."_

_"But" one of the daughter's said"What if we told the police that the assassin killed them?" They all got the idea in there head then looked at Winter and Blake with a develish smile on all their faces._

_**"Kill those two!" **And after their uncle said that Winter and Blake ran back in to warehouse and hid along with their wakizashi's behind the wine barrels_

_The uncle sent two of his youngest sons in to find and kill them. Blake and Winter tried their best not to make any noise._

_"They're"Blake whispered to Winter"Trying to kill us" Winter held tighter to her wakizashi and said"Mr. Shishio please...help us."_

_"So there you two are" Winter and Blake looked up to see the two brother's standing over them._

_"We've been looking all over for you two...hey where'd yall get those nice swords from?" The two brothers then reached to grab Winter and Blake by the throat and as they did alot of things went through Winter and Blake's minds. Outside the warehouse as the uncle waited with the rest of the family,__they suddenly heard to shrilly screams come from the warehouse._

_"Well" the aunt said __happily "They're finally dead"_

_"Good work you two" The Unlce said happily "Now come on out we need t--" He and the whole family were suddenly shocked at what they saw. Winter and Blake came out of the warehouse with their swords covered with blood, and Winter's eyes were bloodshot._

_"I can't" Blake said sadly as he fell to his knees"Believe we killed them...Winter?"_

_"In this world Blake only the fittest survive" The uncle and __all of his sons ran to attack Winter and Blake. Blake still in shock couldn't move but Winter just smiled as it started to rain. Justwhen the cruel uncle and his sons were __about grab them Winter suddenly dodged them and slashed through them all with her sword as Blake watched in shock. After Winter slashed everyone in her sight except Blake she then looked down at the grown with her eyes shadowed by her long hair as she heard the police sirens nearing the mansion. Then both of them heard someone clap they looked behind them to seeShoujiro smiling._

_"I knew you two could do it"_

_"Mr. Shishio" Winter said in a soft happy voice "Where did you go?"_

_"I hid in the woods to see what you two would do today when they came for you...and i'm impressed with both of you?"_

_"Since the police are coming where will you go?"_

_"There's a plane not far from here which will take me back to Japan"_

_"...Can...we come with you?"_

_"No...It would be two dangerous"_

_"Then what do we do?"_

_" Hide the swords in your clothes and tell ...the police that I killed them allthey might believe you" Winter then looked up as rain dripped on to her face. Blake just stood there in silence._

_"Are you...crying?" Winter smiled at Mr.Shishio and said "No sir not at all?" Shishio smiled as the police cas drove up and said"You two kids...fascinate me" Then he ran into the woods as the police tried toshoot him. After Shoujiro got away the police asked Winter and Blake what happened and they told the police what Shoujro told them to say. The police believed them . As they rode in the police car from the secluded mansion Winter and Blake held the wakizashi's tighter and Winterquietly said"Goodbye...Mr.Shishio"_

* * *

"Wow...what happened to you two after that"

"We were sent to a foster home...Winter andI were adopted seven years later byfamily that treated us nicely."

"Ok...but... why would Winter be devastated if she found out me a Yumi are dating?"

"...After that night at the mansion Winter...changed.

"How did she change."

"Well besides living by what Mr.Shishio said she was alot more aggressive like...at the foster home their once was this boy who would pick on me and punch me every day...then one day when nobody but me, him and Winter were around...she almost beat him to death with a bat, I had to stop her befre shekilled him. When I asked her why she was soaggressively protective she said _"Blake that night at that damn mansion...you we're almost killed and you were and still are the only thing I care about. When I realizedthat,I went by what Mr. Shishio told me and... I killed them all so after that I swore to dispose of anyone or anything who tried to get in the way of someone loving me and me loving them." _

"So Blake...what your saying is that if she found out she might...try to kill me?"

"Maybe so Ami...she really does love Yumi she told me herself."

"Then... what do we do if she finds out?"

"We just have to hope she doesn't...and If she does thatshe won't do anything...dangerous" Ami nodded at Blake and continued feed the pigeons with him in silence after finding out about his dreadful past.

_**(Aythors Note-** I you watch **Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X** then you know who I based Winter and Blake's past off of...that's right my favorite character**Soujiro Seta**. The reason I used his is beause...well i just thought It would fit well to Winter and Blake. I kind of had second thoughts to this idea because of what you guys might think but **You Gotta Please Yourself before you can please anyone else.)**_


	5. Dicovery

**Lovers and Friends: Fatal Attraction**

_**(Authors Entry- Alright I've got some good news and I've got some bad news**. The bad news is that I'm** going to have to put my Lovers and Friends Doujinshi on hold for a while. **But the good news is that **I've Finally got an account on Deviant Art so I'll be posting most of my drawings of the characters**__** on there and I'll even do request. I've set up a link to the website. **And guess what…**I've also got my own email address now so feel free to send me some Email.)**_

**_Chapter Five-_Discovery**

After leaving the cavern club, winter and Yumi just talked while walking the streets of Liverpool, England. Yumi no longer had a hangover.

"So Yumi" Winter said happily "Would you like to go anywhere with me tomorrow?"

"Nah, Ami and I are going to spend the whole day together tomorrow." The gigantic smile on winter's face suddenly decreased "OK…you and Ami are really best friends huh?"

"Yep, she's the best friend I've ever had."

"How are you and Ami friends I mean you two act so…different."

"You're right about that but Ami has some characteristics which I can't help but love."

"Name some"

"Well she always tries to cheer me up even when she's sad, and she even puts up with my crap."

"Seems like you guys are really true friends"

"We are and nothing could break the bond that we have." Winter looked down at the ground smiling as she developed a thought in her head. Meanwhile Ami and Blake and left Princes Park and Blake took Ami to his and Winter's house. It was bigger than a regular house but not exactly to the size of a mansion.

"This is where you and Winter live?"

"Yeah, our foster parents bought it for Winter and I after we finished college." Blake took the key to the house out of his pocket and opened the door. Ami walked in first and looked around.

"Wow how much did your foster parents pay for this place?"

"They said it cost twenty-five thousand pounds…please make yourself at home I'll go get us something to eat and drink out of the fridge. After Blake left for the kitchen Ami wandered through the many rooms of the large house. She then entered Winter's room.

Just as she was about to exit the room she suddenly noticed something that sent a chill up her spine. There over Winter's bed was a Japanese wakizashi still in its sheath. Ami went over to it, took it of it's stand and pulled the sheath off revealing a sharp blade that had marks on it where blood once was.

"So…you found one of them huh?" Ami turned around to see Blake standing in the doorway.

"Blake I'm sorry I didn't mea--"

"No need to apologize Ami, you were just curious"

"…Where's your wakizashi?"

"I put it away in my room, just looking at it reminded me of that horrible night."

"Blake...just when they were about to kill you what were you thinking."

"I really can't tell you...there were so many things going...through my head...and heart."

"What did you feel when you saw Winter...kill all of them"

"I felt alot of emotions and...alot of pain and...sorrow

Ami put the sword back in the sheath and put it back up on the stand. She then went over to Blake and hugged him. Blake then hugged Ami back and silently cried. And as he did he suddenly said, "As they beat and neglected us I just smiled on the outside as if it were a beautiful sunny day…but in the reality of my heart I was crying...crying in the rain...the raindrops of my sadness."

"Blake…If you have to cry…cry like a child because you had been a child, and one of the first things you had learned was how to cry because it is a part of life. Expressing emotions is nothing to be ashamed of because you are free…children stop crying quickly…and you can do that too…only if you learn to cry as they do" Ami and Blake stopped hugging and Blake wiped away his tears.

"Thank's Ami…your such a kind person" Ami and Blake softly smiled at one another and headed back down the stairs.

That very night in the front of the entrance to The Crown Plaza Hotel, Yumi hugged Winter and said "I guess I'll see the day…the day after tomorrow."

"Ok Yumi but before you go I would like to give you something"

"All right what do you want to give me" Winter grabbed you around the neck and pressed her lips hard up against Yumi. Yumi surprised by sudden move pushed Winter off so hard that she almost fell to the ground. After Winter regained her balance she then said, "What's wrong Yumi?"

"What's wrong…look Winter I don't want to be with you."

"Why, you said yourself that you liked me and that we understand each"

"**But that doesn't mean I Want you to be my girlfriend!"**

"Why not what could possibly…your going out with Ami aren't you?"

"Look Wint—"

"**Aren't You!"**

"Y…Yes."

"What!"

"…Ami and I are a…couple. Winter's eyes turned scarlet red

"**How the hell did that happen!"**

"Well…one night Ami and I were talking …both of us finally admitted our feelings to one another and…things took of from there…you alright?"

"**No I mean…what could you possibly see in that cotton candy haired bitch I bet that little whore just wants you to fuck her since she's to sleazy and stupid to have a real love life!"**

Yumi ran to Winter in a rage, held her up by the collar and said** "Don't ever talk about Ami like that to me again!" **and then she threw Winter down to the ground.

When Yumi calmed down she looked down at Winter and said "Winter…I…I'm sorry I did that to you but you shouldn't of said that about Ami she not like that she loves me and I love her…I don't want to be with you I want to be with Ami…I hope you'll understand."

After that Yumi went In to the hotel leaving Winter to get up off the ground. When Winter got up she suddenly developed a big smile on her face while saying "So it seems that I have some competition for love…well I'll just have to do something about that flower wearing sleaze…like Mr. Shishio said…If your strong you live and if your weak…you die."

_**(Authors Note-** Okay guys I know It might not of been a great chapter but I promise you** The Next Chapter Will Be Better...hopefully**. Oh and I have to tell you guys** It's Going to be quite a while before I update so please hang in there.**)_


End file.
